The Annihilator
The Annihilator is the main antagonist in the series, Mighty Med and the archenemy of Skylar Storm. He was the villian who caused Skylar to lose her powers. Later upon there return however, the Annihilator brainwashed Skylar turning her evil. He served as the Bigger Bad in Season 1, and now is the central antagonist of Seaon 2. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. Appearance The Annihilator is a towering musclear figure who always wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderland on his head. History He was mentioned in "Saving the People Who Save People" when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that the Annihilator took her powers in a battle and left her standingthere in her underwear. It was revealed in "The Friend of My Enemy" that he somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion and sent him to Mighty to kidnap her bring her to him so he could kill her himself. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. Later one year after him stealing her powers, with Skylar slowly dying due to not having them in "There's A Storm Coming" Oliver and Kaz managed to find and break into the Annihilator's lair. There they found Skylar's stolen powers, along with the dozens of other powers he stole over the years. However they were confronted by the Annihiltor who tried to steal Oliver's life force. Taking a weapon the Annihilator had stolen from a hero, Kaz tried to save his friend, but the Annihilator just absorbed the weapons affect. However Kaz then used it to burst several pipes filling the room with steam. In the confusion they escaped. They returned the powers to Skylar, but before she could reabsorb them, the Annihilator arrived having placed a tracking chip on the container. He then tried to kill Skylar. A fight broke out between them, using a hologram Skylar managed to distract and defeat him. The Annihilator was captured by security. However upon taking her powers back, Skylar was corrupted. The Annihilator revealed he had altered the so he could now control Skylar. She freed him. Instantly after this in "How The Might Med Have Fallen" the Annihilator and Skylar conquered Mighty Med, Horace managed to buy them some time by freezing Skylar, but the Annihilator simply absorbed the attack and turned it back on him. Oliver and Kaz, where soon captured and placed in Mighty Max prison, along with Alan. There following finding an escape tunnel another villain dug earlier, they wound up with Megahurtz in the exercution chamber. However they managed to get free when Alan was scared enough he turned into a blue whale and burst them out. Megahurtz agreed to one favour, and gave Oliver's cellphone enough power that he was able to contact Titanio and warn him about the Annihilator. Meanwhile the Annihilator tried to force Horace to reveal where the chip containing all the superhero's data was so he could turn all of them into his evil servants. Horance managed to continue avoiding, until they finally got him to reveal it. However as he described it as a potato chip, Oliver and Kaz had already eaten it. To get it out the Annihilator tried to cut them open. But Kaz fooled him into using a forest ray, imbolising them both for a short while. Getting free they faced them, only for Titanio to arrive with a small army of heroes. The Annihilator and Skylar fought them off, but where soon overwellmed by the sheer number of heroes. However at the last minute, Skylar remembering what Oliver and Kaz had said earlier, had Megahurtz blast a canister containing Rewinds power (which the Annihilator had also stolen) sending them back in time before her reveal. There they formed a new plan, that she would play along, and thus secretly turn all the heros in the Annhilator's servants, while he was supposedly imprisoned. Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighter Category:Unseen Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Power Hungry Category:Slavedrivers Category:Destroyers Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Thief Category:Outright Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Image Needed Category:Comedic Villains